


Hotdogs- Charmie- Timothée Chalamet/ Armie Hammer

by Justme_charmie



Category: armie hammer/timothée chalamet
Genre: M/M, Romance, enamoramiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_charmie/pseuds/Justme_charmie
Summary: Armie le hace una peculiar invitación y Timmy cede por algo más que simple curiosidad.
Relationships: Chiara/Marzia (Call Me By Your Name), Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hotdogs- Charmie- Timothée Chalamet/ Armie Hammer

Armie simplemente no sabía en qué estaba pensando, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta, porque todas las salchichas flotaban en el agua hirviendo.   
Bajó la intensidad del fuego de la hornalla y comenzó a pelar papas automatizadamente.  
Mientras las cortaba en bastones perfectamente iguales, una idea brillante pasó por su mente.   
Marcó de memoria su número y se impacientó solo un poco cuando el querubin de ojos verdes no lo atendió en el segundo pitido como de costumbre, pero cuando creía que su llamada estaba siendo ignorada... 

-¡Armie! Hola, lo siento, estaba lejos del celular. ¿Cómo estás? 

Ahí estaba él, con su voz impaciente y curioso ante un llamado cotidiano, común y corriente. 

-Ehm, hola, Tim. Bien, bien.  
Quería... em... Estoy cocinando para los niños y sin darme cuenta arrojé al agua caliente todas las salchichas del paquete y ahora tendremos demasiadas para el almuerzo y yo... Quería saber si te querías unir a nosotros, luego los niños van al colegio y quizá podamos charlar o salir a dar una vuelta, eh...  
De todos modos, quizá debería organizar algo mejor otro día, no te preocupes si no puedes venir no pasa nada... 

-No, no, me encantaría... Si, adoro a tus niños. 

Armie no pudo comprender qué parte de la frase había logrado sonrojarlo, quizá "adoro a" o "tus niños", o quizá toda la frase. Quizá quién decía la frase era capaz de generar eso sin importar el contenido de las palabras. 

\--Entonces... En un instante estaré en tu puerta, Armie.

-Ok, ok. Te veo luego.

Armie colgó y colocó los bastones en la freidora sin aceite que su ex-mujer le había dejado luego del divorcio. 

Siguió limpiando la cocina frenéticamente, intentando a la vez que el detergente también quite las palomas que volaban en su estómago.   
Se mordió el labio y respiró, no entendía bien por qué el bonito vecino causaba eso en él. 

Se había mudado hace unos meses a la casa de al lado y luego de presentarse, Armie se ofreció a ayudarlo con la nueva ciudad, el transporte público y lueho varias veces vino a cenar a la casa, porque él amaba cocinar para invitados y tener nuevos regularmente siempre era bueno. También Timmy era divertido y de un modo especial se llevaba bien con los niños.  
Fue muy amable cuando ayudó a Elizabeth a entregar algunos pedidos de pastelería cuando el auto de la panadería se rompió, fue muy amable al ayudarla a hacer la mudanza cuando se separó de Armie hace unos meses y él también fue muy amable cuando ayudó a Armie a abrir su puerta la noche siguiente, cuando estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera podía encontrar las llaves de su propia casa, mucho menos abrir la cerradura.

Armie recuerda cuánto lamentaba no haberlo invitado a pasar esa noche solo para tomar otra cerbeza o un vaso de agua y comentar casualmente lo que vieron en las noticias durante el día.  
Corta el pan casero que había orneado temprano felicitándose por hacer muchos más de sobra y chequea que los aderezos y salsas estén correctos y puestos en compoteras de porcelana celeste con bordes dorados.  
Un timbrazo lo saca de sus pensamientos y labores.

-Luca, cariño, papá está ocupado ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Un invitado especial nos acompañará al almuerzo hoy.

El pequeño saltó del sofá e hizo lo que su padre le pedía. 

Luca era un niño italiano huérfano que Armie y Elizabeth adoptaron hace algunos años atrás. Él tenía 8 años y era tan vulnerable como protector. Estas y otras hermosas cualidades lo hacían un perfecto hermano mayor para Harper, Oliver, Ford y Elio. 

Harper era una niña tremendamente inteligente con risos de oro y sonrisa de fuego, ella es un año menor que Luca. Oliver y Ford eran mellizos rubios y sonrientes de 6 años. Elio era otro niño italiano huérfano que adoptaron dos años después de adoptar a Luca. Él era el más pequeño y, por supuesto, mimado de todos, tenía 3 años.   
Eran una gran familia, y a Timmy le encantaban ya que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico cuando él solo era un adolescente durante un verano de vacaciones en Italia, así que cuando Armie y su esposa le contaron la historia de los niños adoptados, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas gruesas estando sentado en la mesa del comedor frente a ellos, inmerso en una nube de nostalgia, triste por su propia historia pero completamente lleno de amor por el gesto de ambos.

-¡Chao, Luuucccaaaaaa! ¡bellissimo!  
Timmy agarró a Luca a upa y le hizo suaves cosquillas.

-Hola, Timmy, ¿quieres sentarte? Llevaré el almuerzo en segundos. 

Armie parecía demasiado concentrado en la comida.

-¡Hola, Armie! ¡Claro!

A Armie siempre le sorprendió la gran voz de Timmy.   
Parecía que adentro del pecho tenía la caja de una guitarra de madera cara, aunque a veces hablaba tan bajo que costaba oírlo. Había que acercar el oído demasiado a su boca para entenderlo. 

Timmy llevó a Luca en brazos hasta la mesa y lo sentó junto a sus hermanos. Comenzó a saludar a los niños con un beso en el cachete, haciéndoles un lúdico "muah", los más grandes les devolvieron el saludo, el pequeño Elio solo devolvió una risa preciosa. 

Luego que todos tuvieron su hotdog y una porción de papas fritas perfectamente proporcional servidas en finos platos celestes, Armie agradeció a Timmy por haber venido.

-No, no, yo te agradezco... Ya no soporto la comida Tailandesa. 

-Puedes venir todos los días y te ahorrarías mucho dinero en esa basura. A parte los niños te aman. Nos hace feliz tu presencia.

Armie metió un puñado de papas a su boca mientras procesaba lo que había dicho, literalmente lo había invitado a almorzar para siempre, había insultado su comida y había dicho "nos haces feliz con tu presencia" como si fuera un actor de telenovela hablándole a su doncella del barrio. Pero Timmy se había largado a reír. 

Armie largó unas risas de satisfacción pero a la vez de tranquilidad para luego seguir comiendo.

-Déjame alimentar al piccolo, no has comido nada todavía. 

Armie sonrió sinceramente y le dio la cucharita de plástico rosado para que alimente al "pequeño" Elio. Cuando la entregaba, sus dedos se rozaron y Armie se convirtió en un tomate. Timmy sólo sonrió tiernamente. 

Se levantó y les sirvió más salchicha cortada a los pequeños, se sirvió mayonesa casera sobre su propio hotdog. 

Mientras comía vio a Timmy alimentar al pequeño Elio mientras lo felicitaba en Italiano. 

Cuando el pequeño se sintió satisfecho y comenzó a esquivar las cucharadas, Timmy le acarició el cabello y comenzó a comer su propio almuerzo. 

Armie quiso con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, sin embargo falló totalmente al ver los finos labios malbec de Timmy y parte de sus cachetes manchados con 3 tipos de salsas distintas. Tuvo que tomar un trago de su agua con gas para no soltar suspiros de ternura. 

-Realmente me encantan los hotdogs, hombre. Eran lo mejor que teníamos en New York cuando aún vivía con mis padres. Al venir a Los Ángeles los he perdido completamente pero tu lograste el sabor, realmente lo lograste. ¡Gracias!

Armie no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que lo alaben por su comida, los postres de Elizabeth, su actual ex-mujer, siempre se llevaban los mejores piropos.   
Al principio de la relación eso le resultó completamente tierno y estuvo de acuerdo, pero luego sintió que nadie valoraba sus comidas rendidoras y nutritivas.   
Hacía malabares para cocinar platos comestibles con la cantidad excesiva de verduras que compraba su ex-esposa.   
No lo reprochaba, pero cocinar sano para tantos era agotador y ella siempre estaba ocupada siendo exitosa en su propio trabajo, tanto que Armie tambien hizo literalmente malabares con 5 niños pequeños, su propio trabajo y una casa que atender.   
Su madre venía de vez en cuando a ayudarlos, o se quedaba con los niños cuando tenían que ir a una fiesta de los amigos de su ella o alguna tonta reunión que ofrecía su pastelería, solo para obtener más seguidores en Instagram. 

Armie se habia cansado de eso. 

-Gracias a ti, Timmy. Sin ti hubiéramos tenido que comer una docena de salchichas cada uno. Por favor, sirvete otra. 

Los ojos de Timmy se agrandaron y sonrió mientras se preparaba otro hotdog y lo devoraba.

-No seas melodramatico. 

Armie ya había notado en ocasiones anteriores, en cenas donde habían compartido juntos cuando aún estaba con Liz y otros amigos de la familia, que Timmy comía muchísimo y se tomaba su propio tiempo para disfrutar cada bocado, masticandolos múltiples veces.   
Se sintió algo avergonzado esa vez cuando había devorado su plato de pastas caseras y, al levantar la vista para tomar un sorbo de vino, Timmy recién había comido un cuarto de su comida en su plato.

Comía como un pajarito, pero en cantidades exorbitantes.

Los niños ya habían terminado su comida y Armie les dio permiso para bajar de la mesa, les indicó que se preparen para el colegio, por supuesto Luca ayudaba a los gemelos pequeños. Armie tomó al pequeño Elio en brazos y lo sostuvo con él en su hombro mientras continuaba con su comida con la otra mano. 

Timmy era un hombre de 30 años, aunque sus extremidades largas y delgadas le daban una apariencia juvenil que por algún motivo a Armie le resultaba como una brisa fresca en verano.   
Ayudaba también la ropa que su vecino usaba, jeans caros, lanas finas, remeras casuales y camisas que parecían hechas a medida. También usaba cardigans y blazers.   
Su estilo de modelo siempre vestido para la ocasión contrastaba con el estilo de Armie que era completamente casual  
Siempre usaba chandals combinados e incluso con el pijama cuando se quedaba en casa.   
Sólo se vestía más elavoradamente cuando iba a la "Galería de Artes estéticos, experimentales y contemporáneos Familia Hammer", del cual era dueño y donde trabajaba. 

-Oh, Timmy, me había olvidado,hoy vendrán unos artistas a la galería y tengo que cerrar algunos contratos con ellos y... papeleo.   
¿Quieres acompañarme? Será solo un momento, luego podemos...

Estaba sumergiendose en su monólogo unipersonal denuevo. Cuando tomó aire Timmy le respondió amablemente que iría encantado. 

Armie dejó a Elio en su cochecito y le sirvió a Timmy una porción de tarta de manzana casera que estaba tibia porque la mantuvo en el horno, con una bocha de helado de canela encima. Sólo para burlarse de Timmy y sus gustos europeos, decoró el plato con algunos pistachos y un hilo de miel.

-Oh, ¡Amo el "pistaquio"! ¡Gracias!

Luego de preparar cantimploras con fruta previamente cortada, yogurt y jugo para que los niños merienden en el recreo,  
se sirvió otra porción similar para él mismo, aunque cambió la miel por salsa de chocolate.

Esta vez Armie devoró sin culpa su postre y disculpándose, se levantó de la mesa. Vio que los niños ya estaban listos cuando el colectivo escolar tocó la bocina, besó y abrazó a cada uno mientras les daba las cantimploras y los acompañó a subir al colectivo. 

-Tienes niños preciosos, Armie. Y creo que son afortunados al tenerte.-Dijo cuando Armie regresó feliz.

Sonreía, había algo en sus ojos y voz, pero Armie se lo atribuyó al almuerzo. Quizá Timmy comió demasiado y necesitaba una siesta. Se estremeció con la idea de verlo dormir, sería algo parecido a un ángel: sus rizos contrastarían su pálido rostro, Armie querría verlo dormir para siempre, pero también extrañaría sus absorbentes ojos verdes. 

-¡Ok! Iré a cambiarme y vamos. Por favor deja tu plato de postre sobre la mesada, luego lo limpio. 

Armie movió sus grandes piernas a través del comedor y llegó a su cuarto. La casa le parecía gigante sin Liz, aunque quizá era solo su sentimiento de soledad el que lo atormentaba. No se dio cuenta cuando lo que tenían se convirtió de amor a compromiso, apariencia y costumbre. 

Se miró en el espejo.   
Zapatos clásicos marrones, jeans oscuros que se ajustaban en las partes correctas de sus piernas, la camisa blanca era impecable y un blazer oscuro le daba el toque profesional que necesitaba. Se acarició la cara para darse ánimos y aplicó su perfume en los costados de su cuello. Sonrió cuando vio unas pequeñas arrugas abajo de sus ojos, los 40 años no venían solos.

Cuando regresó al comedor, vio a su vecino en el extremo de la habitación de concepto abierto, a penas reclinado sobre su cuerpo enjuagando la vajilla en la cocina, mientras mecía el coche del ahora dormido Elio con una pierna.  
Timmy se había abotonado su camisa, Armie se preguntó si continuaba teniendo la remera abajo, porque la camisa le quedaba pintada. pegada al cuerpo, pero dejó escapar el pensamiento y habló luego de unos minutos para dejar de sentirse como un acosador.

-Timmy, no tenías que hacerlo... 

-¡Oh! No hay problema. Siempre lavaba los platos en casa con mis padres, y luego con mi tío, ahora que estoy solo es aburrido porque casi no ensucio. Y... te ayudo como agradecimiento por la asombrosa comida, de todos modos debe ser demasiado trabajo para ti solo. 

-Bien, vamos. Nos encontraremos a la niñera de Elio en la galería. 

Timmy se acomodó en el asiento copiloto del auto última gama de Armie mientras él aseguraba a su hijo en su sillita en la parte trasera. 

Manejó mientras Timmy tarareaba las canciones que pasaban en la radio, Armie subió el volumen cuando un clásico de Morrissey comenzó a sonar.  
Creyó estar soñando cuando Timmy comenzó a cantar suavemente sobre la canción durante el coro. 

So, close your eyes  
(Entonces cierra los ojos.)

And think of someone you physically admire  
(Y piensa en alguien a quien admiras físicamente)

And let me kiss you.  
(Y déjame besarte)

Oh oh oh

I zigzagged all over Los Angeles  
(Zigzagueaba por todo Los Ángeles)

Armie rió cuando Timmy cambió "over America" por "Los Ángeles" y se detuvo porque el semáforo se puso en rojo.   
Miró a Timmy que inmediatamente comenzó a retorserse al sentir su mirada. Agradeció tener la luz roja del semáforo sobre su cara al sentirla caliente, claramente se estaba sonrojando ante la penetrante mirada de Armie sobre él.   
Con un hilo de voz continuó cantando mientras Armie avanzaba sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

And I cannot find  
(Y no puedo encontrar)

A safety haven  
(Un refugio de seguridad)

Say, would you let me cry on your shoulder  
(Dime, ¿me dejarías llorar en tu hombro?) 

Probablemente Timmy nunca lo sepa, pero Armie dio un par de vueltas extra sólo para que el hombre a su lado terminara esa canción. Armie creó un recordatorio en su mente para tener la música romántica vieja en cuenta.

Al llegar Timmy dejó su abrigo con la encargada del guardaropas y Armie entró a una oficina "pecera" hecha de paredes de vidrio por lo tanto Timmy podía verlo perfectamente, y Armie a él. 

Timmy sostuvo a Elio en brazos mientras esperaban ambos a la niñera.  
Luego de unos minutos lo acarició y despidió en Italiano, el bebé como siempre sólo sonreía mientras se iba en brazos de la niñera. 

Recorrió la galería y cuando se cansó se desplomó como un ganso desgarvado sobre un sillón impecable blanco en la entrada a la galería.  
Desde allí veía de espalda al grupo de artistas, pero tenía una vista completa y privilegiada de Armie, que se encontraba sentado al frente de una gran mesa de madera oscura llena de papeles.

Absorbió todas las expresiones del gigante hombre mientras hablaba con los artistas. Escarbó en su mente pero no encontró algo más atractivo que Armie gesticulando con las manos y sus fuertes pero amables expresiones fasciales. Timmy creyó que el hombre era una estrella de cine y imaginó despertar todas las mañanas y ser bendecido por esos azules ojos y su voz ronca susurrando los "Buenos días, Tim" sería la mejor música jamás inventada...

Armie encontró su mirada a través de la distancia y alzó una ceja, Timmy solo pudo bajar la cabeza mientras sentía que su cara quemaba.

Contempló sus manos por otro corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que escuchó el ruido de un picaporte y luego voces alegres.  
Vio al rubio saludar a los artistas con su sonrisa de medio millón de dólares, estrechando su mano con los hombres y dando adecuados besos a las mujeres y se acercó a él acompañado de dos jóvenes. 

-¡Timmy! Ellas son Marzia y Chiara, instalamos una obra de ellas en una de nuestras salas, acompañanos, la probaremos en este instante. Hoy era viernes, por lo tanto la galería se encontraba cerrada al público.

Timmy notó el acento italiano de las mujeres al saludarlas y comenzó a hablar en Italiano con Marzia, una mujer de su estatura.   
Alabó su mono rojo y sus rulos, ella dijo que él tenía una cara muy bonita.   
Marzia le contó que ellas eran pareja desde secundaria, se habian casado hace cinco años y vivían juntas en un palacio italiano que compraron luego de ganar un premio por una intervención artística callejera en Italia. 

Timmy estaba tan feliz de hablar italiano con alguien que ignoró por completo la mirada embobada que Armie le ofrecía mientras caminaba atrás de él, con Chiara. Por supuesto, no entendía nada de la conversación y le daba demasiada vergüenza preguntarle a la italiana que caminaba al lado suyo. 

Llegaron al lugar donde se disponía el arte experimental. Era una gran sala blanca y en el medio de ella se encontraba un cristal que la dividía, Armie y Timmy entraron por la primera puerta del pasillo hacia la sala y las italianas por una puerta que se encontraba en el extremo, quedando en habitaciones separadas pero en ese momento se podían ver los unos y los otros a través del cristal.   
Las dos parejas se acercaron a las pantallas táctiles que se encontraban en ambas habitaciones en las paredes laterales.  
Armie le explicó a Timmy que debían elegir una canción y una proyección para las chicas en la habitación contigua y ellas harían lo mismo.  
Emocionado como un niño, Timmy comenzó a observar la pantalla repleta de canciones, eligió "Make her say" de Kid Cudi a penas la vio, y Armie eligió una proyección de corazones de colores que se agrandaban hasta explotar como burbujas repletas de pintura sobre un fondo negro.  
Cuando las mujeres italianas se decidieron, Armie guió a Timmy en el medio, le sonrió unos minutos hasta que la sala blanca se oscureció completamente y finas luces de colores neón comenzó a bañarlos a ambos y a la sala, instantáneamente comenzó a sonar un hermoso piano y luego la cálida voz de Lana del Rey.

-Oh, me encanta esta canción. 

-Tus ojos verdes se ven tan brillantes, tu cara está bañada en luces y es una locura porque tus pequeños labios se siguen viendo increíbles.

-Jajaja, tus labios también se ven increíbles... Espera, ¿Qué? 

Armie estiró levemente su mano y puso sus dedos sobre los labios del hombre que se encontraba en frente a él. Se asustó cuando Timmy miró incomodamente hacía el lado donde se encontraba el muro de cristal e intentó alejarse, pero dandose cuenta, Armie lo sostuvo con su otra mano por el hombro y se agachó para susurrar en su oido. 

-No puedes verlas, ¿verdad? ellas tampoco pueden vernos a nosotros, Timmy. Solo relájate.

Sin pensar de dónde provenía todo ese coraje, Armie lo aplastó suavemente sobre su pecho y mientras sentía cómo se relajaba contra él, comenzó a moverse improvisando un baile lento, como si tuviera 18 años y al fin baila en su fiesta de graduación con el chico del cual estuvo enamorado durante toda su secundaria, intentando empujar lejos el hecho de que ambos irían a universidades distintas y probablemente sea ya muy tarde. 

Porque Armie se había rendido completamente a sus pies desde el primer día, cuando Harper gritó "Al fin llegó el nuevo vecino" desde su habitación y vieron juntos a través de la ventana cómo el hombre se estresada al sacar sus muebles del gigante camión que contenía sus objetos de la mudanza.  
Aun recuerda cómo Ford y Elio dijeron "Es un duende mágico, papá, como el de nuestro libro de cuentos... Papá podemos pedirle que nos enseñe sus orejas puntiagudas de elfo?"

Porque sabía que si no fuera por él y su sonrisa deshinibida y sus ojos vulnerables seguiría viviendo en su antigua falsa vida siendo infeliz junto a una persona que ya no quiere más. 

Pero ahora tenía a esta nueva alma pura acurrucandose contra él y supo que ya lo había perdido aunque nunca lo tuvo, porque claramente Timmy merecía a una preciosa chica italiana artista, como Marzia, no a él, que era un hombre que ya comenzaba a tener canas en su barba. 

You found this, you need this  
(encontraste esto, necesitas esto)

Take a deep breath, baby, let me in  
(Respira hondo, cariño, déjame entrar)

You lose your way, just take my hand  
(Pierdes tu camino, solo toma mi mano)

Como si la canción fuera un hechizo, Timmy lo tomó de la mano sin detener la suave danza .

You're lost at sea, then I'll command your boat to me again  
(Estás perdido en el mar, entonces te mandaré tu bote otra vez)

Don't look too far, right where you are, that's where I am  
(No mires demasiado lejos, justo donde estás, ahí es donde estoy)

I'm your man  
(Soy tu hombre) 

Cerró los ojos embalsamado con la música, disfrutando la voz aterciopelada de la cantante, hasta que sintió labios húmedos sobre sus labios secos, suspirando entre los labios de su pareja de baile, lo tomó suavemente del cuello y abriendo la boca para Timmy, profundizó el beso mientras sus manos acariciaban su cara. Quiso llorar cuando sintió esos finos y largos dedos viajar por su blazer a la altura de sus omoplatos.

Si tuviera que decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, no podría, porque perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor...   
Hasta que en su corazón, la razón ganó la pelea que estaba teniendo con la pasión y Armie reaccionó.

-No, no, no, Timmy, no podemos hacer esto. Somos buenos y yo... No. Mereces algo mejor. Puedo conseguirte la información de Chiara o de cualquier chica artista que te interese... Pero creo que ella te gusta así que... 

Timmy sólo se abrazó más a él disfrutando el sonido de su voz. Se tomó unos segundos para empezar a juntar las palabras que decía y encontrarle significado. Cuando se sintió parte de su cuerpo, se soltó rápidamente del gigante. 

-Espera, Armie, ¿qué? No, no, Armie. Simplemente estábamos hablando y ella... A mi no me interesa ella ni ninguna otra artista porque eh yo... Soy gay, Armie, uf, eh sí, entonces puede que me gustes un poquito y... Sí, me gustas tú. 

-Ow, Timmy pero yo, no deberías. Seguramente estas confundido. 

-No, Armie, no estoy confundido no soy un maldito adolescente y creo que entiendo tus miradas y... Oh no, me tienes lástima, ¿verdad?   
Claro, no me quieres de ese modo, simplemente me ayudaste por caridad y seguro eres homofóbico y heterosexual. Oh sí, los hombres más lindos lo son, debí saberlo. 

Armie quiso agregar un "¿Qué?", pero su lengua aparentemente sufría una parálisis.  
Afortunadamente sus largas piernas respondieron cuando comenzó a perseguir a Timmy que se había dado media vuelta y caminaba con largos pasos rumbo a la salida de la sala.   
Una vez fuera, el menor comenzó a correr por los largos pasillos de la galería, Armie lanzó una maldición y lo siguió.   
Cuando, de golpe rozó una escultura temió tirarla. 

-Mierda, Timmy, eso está valuado en medio millón, si dejas de correr ahora el arte y mis rodillas te lo agradecerán... bueno, quizá mi espalda también. 

Timmy río cuando se imaginó a Armie con el brazo roto por su culpa y por no prestar atención al camino tropezó con una cuerda que era parte de una obra y rodó por el suelo.   
Inútilmente, Armie tropezó con la misma cuerda y cayó al costado de Timmy.

Instintivamente se lanzó hacia él.

-Timmy, ¿Estás herido? ¿Duele? ¿Puedes moverte? 

-Estoy bien.

Nunca había escuchado esa voz ronca salir de él. Escuchó sollozos y a la velocidad de la luz tomó su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-No, Timmy, no llores. Hablemos, por favor. Soy un idiota.

-Eres un idiota, Armie. -Timmy comenzó a reir entre el llanto, lo que habían hecho era tan absurdamente cliché que no pudo evitar seguir riendo. Creyó que él era el más idiota de ambos.- ¿Nadie te dijo que ellas dos son esposas? Hablé con ella en Italiano porque desde que mis padres fallecieron no hablo el idioma con nadie. A parte ella no habla inglés. 

Armie tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar la última frase. 

-Oh, con razón ella estaba tan callada... Lo siento, Timmy. Lo siento. 

Cuando estuvieron superficialmente recompuestos, juntos caminaron fuera de la galería hacía un pequeño bar francés que quedaba a la vuelta. 

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos adentro del local y se miraron infinitamente hasta que un camarero les tomó el pedido. 

Armie ordenó té de peperina y galletas de jengibre y chocolate. Timmy, café lavazza con leche "extra grande" y dos porciones de Buche de Noel. 

Para sorpresa de Armie, el "pequeño" no tan pequeño hombre hizo su pedido en un francés muy digno. 

-¿Hablas irlandés también?

-¿Qué?

-Ford y Elio dicen que eres como un pequeño duende mágico. Mágico eres, entonces ¿Quizá hables irlandés?

Timmy largó carcajadas tontas. 

-No, yo no, pero Saoirse sí, ella es irlandesa. Oh, y antes de que hagas una... otra escena, ella es mi mejor amiga y está en pareja con Greta hace muuuchos años. Saoirse siempre dice que es su musa o algo así, lo que sea, hacen juntas cine independiente. 

Armie sonrió porque su Timmy tierno y juguetón estaba denuevo, como un adolescente seguro.

El celular de Armie vibró al recibir un mensaje donde su secretaria le decía que las mujeres italianas se habían ido muy felices de la galería y los disculpaban por haberse ido sin avisar. 

Luego de poner el celular sobre la mesa en silencio, miró a Timmy nuevamente y le sonrió como idiota cuando por fin él agarró su mano.

Se mantuvieron así, sonriéndose, aprendandose las manos y mirándose otra eternidad hasta que su pedido estuvo servido y Timmy se lanzó a deborarlo. 

-¿Me cuentas sobre tus padres?

-Ya lo sabes.

-Quiero escucharlo nuevamente.

Timmy volvió a contarle sobre el accidente de sus padres en Italia, cómo se quedó con su hermana Pauline en casa de un tío lejano, André, un muy sabio escritor.   
Allí ambos encontraron sus pasiones, Pauline la actuación y él la escritura... que lo hizo convertirse un prestigioso novelista. Le contó sobre el libro en el que trabajaba ahora, "Call me by your name", con memorias de su tío y su propia ficción. Le contó lo feliz que se había puesto su tío al enterarse que Timmy estaba enamorado de su vecino.

-Tim, ¿Estás enamorado de mi?

-Estoy más que enamorado, Armie. Te adoro. Eres un padre amoroso, un hombre amoroso, inteligente y exitoso. Ayudas a que otras personas expongan y vendan su arte y eres obviamente, locamente sexy. Mierda, realmente estoy enamorado. 

Armie sintió sonrojarse, pero por primera vez en su vida no quiso ocultarlo porque no necesitó ser el fuerte, no necesitó proteger a nadie. Tuvo ese espacio para ser el mismo y se permitió sentir y disfrutar cada cosa que le ocurría. 

-Timmy simplemente amo cómo me haces sentir, entonces es muy probable que te ame a ti porque eres quien lo causa y yo... Nunca me sentí así antes, realmente. 

Terminaron su merienda siendo más felices de lo que eran cuando la empezaron, porque sabían que a pesar de todo se tenían el uno al otro, y se sintió hermoso porque todo era tan seguro, suave, que ser vulnerable no era un castigo sino un regalo y una necesidad. La necesidad de desnudarse el uno con el otro para amarse y quizá así sanar todo lo que había estado dañado durante tanto tiempo.

Armie pagó y caminaron por la avenida central entrelazados. 

-Tim, el autobús escolar deja a los niños en casa de su madre, entonces... solo si no es demasiado apresurado tu puedes quedarte en mi casa o... 

-¡Sí, Armie! Sí. Quiero acostarme contigo ya, Armieee.

Rieron juntos.

Esa noche luego de haber hecho el amor dos veces sonó el timbre de la casa de Armie, creían que era la comida que habían ordenado, sin embargo recibieron un ramo repleto de rosas blancas. Timmy chilló y corrió a observar las rosas, cuando una tarjeta dorada llamó su atención.   
Estaba en Italiano con una fina caligrafía cursiva con exquisita tinta negra. 

Timmy la leyó en voz alta en Italiano y luego la tredujo para Armie 

"¿Hemos hecho que se enamoren? Nuestra obra funciona de maravilla. Ustedes son una pareja exquisita, Chiara dice que son almas gemelas y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo. Mañana volamos a Italia y queremos invitarlos a pasar la cantidad de tiempo que quieran en nuestro Palacio en la Villa más hermosa del pueblo de Crema.   
Tomenlo como agradecimiento.   
Saluda cordialmente Marzia." 

Se abrazaron desnudos oliendo a rosas hasta que su cena llegó, comieron en el balcón y luego durmieron abrazados, no sin antes deborar algunos chocolates y besarse profundo.   
durmieron y vivieron felices, como si al fin hubieran llegado a casa luego de un muy largo y frío viaje.


End file.
